According to the State of the Art, cases for an optical recording medium in the form of a disc comprise in the central section of their base a projecting formation for connection purposes by adjusting the disc through its central opening, normally by means of retaining teeth or projections. The projecting formation is provided with deformable compression areas to enable the disc to be released from its retaining device by exerting pressure on said projection or simply by pulling the disc out by its peripheral area. Moreover, they are normally provided on the base with several circumferential projections that are located concentrically with the central projecting formation so that the outer edge of the disc is supported in them.
This projecting formation has a structure suitable for manufacture in processes in which are moulded the plastic materials which form the walls of the case so that they are integral with said walls.
The operation of releasing the disc, apart from being rather intuitive and inconvenient, results in the deformation of the disc, bending it radially, which in many cases is excessive and which may damage it, or at least generate in the disc a fatigue effect.
On the basis systems others were developed in which an attempt was made to facilitate removal of the disc, as well as in some way to ensure that the disc is “offered” or “approaches” the user. In this spirit systems were developed such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,480, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,120, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,275 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,284, in which, by means of different mechanisms, the opening movement of the case which housed the disc was intended to make it easier for the user to remove same.
However, these mechanisms or systems suffer from a lack of simplicity whilst at the same time in some cases damaging the disc itself, both because of the unstable position of the disc and because of the pressure or friction exerted by the platform which raises it above the data area.
Moreover, the devices described in these documents suffer from other disadvantages no less significant, such as the fact that the disc is not “offered” to the user horizontally when the case is opened, which makes the operation of removing and retrieving the disc difficult. Furthermore, the mechanism of a process in which the cases are filled with discs is also made extremely difficult.
Another disadvantage of these systems is the large number of parts of which almost all of them comprise, in addition to the inclusion, in some of them, of the classic projecting formation or central rosette for connection by adjustment of the disc or other type of removal mechanism which the user must still actuate to release the disc once the case is open.